The Art
by Kirishtu
Summary: After spending time with Wrathion, Anduin's still no closer to understanding the Black Prince. But Wrathion makes a bet with Anduin that has the potential to change both of their lives. Slash


"Fuck."

The word was out of Anduin's mouth before he could stop it. Facing him, Wrathion's lips began to twitch as the Black Prince fought not to laugh. Out of the corner of his eye, Anduin saw Dezco swivel his horned head to stare at the young human, giving Anduin a glare Varian would be proud of.

That thought was sobering in and of itself, but Anduin pushed away the thought of his father and focused on the dark-skinned human in front of him. "You shut up."

Wrathion's lips split into a wide grin that looked awkward on his human face. "I've said nothing, Wrynn."

"Don't call me by my last name, either, dragon." Anduin shot back.

Wrathion's grin lessened, but it was still overly pleased. "As you wish. Let's see, it's still your turn."

"I know." Anduin turned his attention away from Wrathion and to the gaming table in front of him. He was getting better at playing this game, shogi, but he was still losing, and Wrathion was still winning. There was something about Wrathion's play style that defied logical thinking - human thinking. Of course, Wrathion wasn't human. Beneath the visage he wore, behind the red eyes, beat the heart of the last black dragon in all of Azeroth. Depsite being only two years old (in dragon years, came Wrathion's aggrieved voice) Wrathion had been surviving machinations bent on controlling his entire life, and therefore had to think one or two steps ahead of his enemies.

Anduin, on the other hand, had been sheltered compared to his counterpart, and was quickly learning that maybe, possibly, probably, his father had been right when Varian had tried to dissuade his son from going to the front lines. Though it was still a secret he was alive, Anduin knew he was lucky to be breathing. Garrosh's arrogance, unfortunately, had been Anduin's only saving grace. When Dezco's forces had brought Anduin's broken and bloody body to the Tavern in the Mists, Wrathion had watched with his usual curious, if cold, demeanor as both Pandaren and Tauren healers fought to put the Prince of Stormwind back together again. Wrathion was there when Anduin woke from the healing sleep, and he was there when Varian had arrive with hand-picked guards for Anduin. He had also been present when Varian and Anduin had spent the better part of an afternoon arguing with one another.

The worst part, Anduin decided, had been the way Varian had just stared at him with those wolflike eyes while Anduin spoke his piece. The father wasn't there in those amber orbs, nor was the King - it was the warrior, the feared Lo'Gosh, staring at Anduin. Oh, Varian never raised his voice or struck Anduin. He didn't even order him back to Stormwind. He just stared until Anduin lapsed into silence. Then, after a few tense minutes, Varian had said, "I understand why you felt you had to do this. I hope you understand why I wanted you home."

Varian had left that night, heading to gods knew where to fight against Garrosh's Horde. He left speficif instructions with the two Stormwind guards, and had gotten a father's promise from Dezco that he wouldn't let Anduin out of his sight. As soon as Anduin was alone, Wrathion had approached and asked, "Is that how fathers usually treat their sons?"

From that point, the two Princes were nearly inseparable.

"Anduin." Wrathion prompted. "Hurry ip."

"Keep your turban on," Anduin picked up one of his pieces and set it down on the board. He couldn't think about the past now. He had to beat Wrathion at this game.

Wrathion picked up one of his pieces, set it down, and said, "Checkmate."

"What? No way!" Anduin leaned forward and studied the board.

Wrathion watched him with that irritating know-it-all- smile. "Shall we play again?"

Anduin sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "So I can lose again?"

"You're getting better. I would've lost if you hadn't been distracted."

Anduin frowned. Then he began to collect his tiles. Wrathion smiled, though this one was genuinely pleased rather than his usual smirk. As Wrathion collected his tiles, he said, "Perhaps we can sweeten the pot, so to speak."

Anduin looked up at him. "Like a bet?"

"Exactly so. The winner of this game gets to make the loser do whatever he wants."

"So if I win, I can make you walk naked to Madam Goya's and back?"

Wrathion blinked, and for a moment, Andruin thought he really did frown in disapproval. Then Wrathion shrugged. "If that's all your primitive human mind can come up with, yes."

"And what did your proto-drake mind come up with?" Anduin retorted.

There was Wrathion's razor sharp smile. Anduin could almost imagine the dragon's hackles raising due to the insult. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Fine. I accept your challenge." Anduin said, laying out his tiles.

"Good."

Anduin looked up at Wrathion. "Just out of curiosity, if I'd refused, what would you have done?"

"Forced you." Wrathion replied in a nonchalant tone. "It's not like you can run."

"Bastard."

"By temperament, I suppose, since everyone on Azeroth knows who my parents are."

Anduin sighed. Even in arguing with Wrathion, there was very little that could rattle the Black Prince's sarcastic demeanor. He picked up a tile with the symbol of Chi-Ji on it, and set it on the board. Then the duel began in earnest. Neither boy spoke during their match, concentration needed in order to beat his opponent. They soon had a crowd, each Prince's respective guard watching the movement of the tiles, the strategy employed by each young man as he sought victory.

Anduin saw it then, an opening in Wrathion's strategy. It he moved his Yu-lon tile up beside his Shado-Pan tile, and boxed in Wrathion's Thunder King tile, with his Xuen, he would win. When Anduin's turn came, he made his move. Then he looked up and saw Wrathion's teeth bared in a feral smile.

"I win." Wrathion crowed, setting down his Sha tile against Anduin's own Thunder King piece.

Anduin stared. "How?"

"Simple," Wrathion stated in a tone that said he believed the human to be a simpleton. "I lured you into complacency. First rule of battle is to make sure your enemy thinks he can win."

"I thought the first rule was to take the high ground?"

Wrathion smirked. "That too."

Anduin leaned back in his chair and sighed. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

Wrathion rose from his chair. As he did so, his guards materialized out of the shadows to surround him. The Black Prince simply raised his hand. "We're not going far. But if it pleases you, you can guard the stairs to my chambers, and make sure no one disturbs us."

Curiosity piqued, Anduin hauled himself to his feet and leaned on his crutch, intending to follow Wrathion. Dezco appeared at Anduin's side, a frown on his face. "Prince Anduin."

"It's okay, Dezco." Anduin said with a smile. "I'm not going far, and I think if Wrathion intended to threaten my life, my father wouldn't have left him alive when he asked you to watch over me."

Dezco snorted, but stepped back. "Just yell."

"I will."

"Or hit him with the Light."

"Or that," Anduin smiled.

It was slow going, hobbling up the stairs after Wrathion. Wrathion didn't seem to be in too much of a hurry, after pausing to watch Anduin navigate the stairs. When they reached Wrathion's private chambers, Anduin all but collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes against the pain in his body.

"Perhaps I should've carried you?" It was more or less a statement posed as a question.

"Why _did_ you go there by yourself?"

Anduin opened his eyes and sat up. Wrathion stood against his closed door, hands behind his back. His red eyes seemed to glow in the soft darkness of his room. They held no pity or sorrow. Simply curiosity and a want to know.

To avoid answering for a moment longer, Anduin looked around Wrathion's room. It looked much like Anduin's though more used, more cared for. The sheets beneath Anduin's hands were linen, not silk, like he'd expected. The room itself was sparsely furnished with a half-full bookshelf and a lamp, a reading desk, and a dresser. There was no mirror, something Anduin found curious. Then he looked at Wrathion. "I wanted to prove something."

Anduin was surprised the words hurt more now than they had when he'd said them to Varian.

"Prove something?"

"I grew up in a world of violence and I hated it. My mother died when I was little, so I barely remember her. She was stolen from us, from my father and I, because of a plot thought up by Onyxia."

Wrathion tensed at the mention of his half-sister. Anduin continued, "And I almost lost my father to her schemes, too. I was King of Stormwind at six. I had to be an adult, instead of a child. When my father returned, I was happy. But he had changed."

"How?"

"I don't know how he was after Mother passed, but he was always gentle to me. He hated the Horde something fierce, but he was willing to try achieving peace. He changed from that. He became violent, borderline bloodthirsty. He had no control over Lo'Gosh, his other personality." Anduin bit his cheek to get a grip on his own emotions. "It created a rift between us. Because he was afraid to lose me. He watched me like a hungry hawk, and I couldn't go _anywhere_ without him escorting me or something. During the summit in Teldrassil a few years ago, the one that let the Worgen into the Alliance, I told my father I wanted to learn how to be a priest, and I would go study under Velen. He's the leader of the Draenei."

"I know that." Wrathion said quietly.

Anduin nodded. "Well, my father tried to stop me. He grabbed me, even bruised my arm. When I told him he was hurting me, he looked so broken, so lost. He let me walk away, and I knew it was killing him to do it. And I walked away. I abandoned my father when I should've stayed. Maybe I could've helped him."

"Instead?" Wrathion prompted when Anduin fell silent.

"Instead King Greymane helped him. Helped him fuse Lo'Gosh and Varian into one being, into what he was meant to be. Goldrinn's champion, the wolf god's chosen." Anduin closed his eyes. "And of course, the Cataclysm was happening, so beyond facing Garrosh, my father also had to content with-"

"Mine." Wrathion spat.

"With yours," Anduin agreed. "So we never were able to reconcile, not really. It was only before my father set sail to try and help the people of Theramoore that we really began to mend the rift between us. And when we learned of Pandaria, I begged to be allowed to go. He refused, so I came anyway."

"Varian didn't try to stop you?"

"He was gone, so I snuck out of the palace and stowed away on a ship. And after arriving here, and learning what Pandaria faced, I wanted to stop it. I wanted to prove to my father I wasn't a child anymore, that I didn't need protecting. But then, foolishly, I tried to take on Garrosh alone, and almost died."

"Yet your father allows you to remain here. Why?"

"I don't know." Anduin answered. "He even told me he'd thought about dragging me back to Stormwind himself, kicking and screaming, if I felt the need, but..."

Wrathion pushed away from the door and slowly began to approach Anduin. "He loves you, and doesn't want wish to put you in more danger. If Garrosh discovered you were alive, he'd have his assassins infiltrate Stormwind to end you, and end your father as a result. Here, you're protected by my men - and me."

Anduin slowly became aware of how close Wrathion was. The Black Prince was a step shy of being between Anduin's legs. They stared at each other, blue on red, boy and dragon. Anduin looked away first.

"What are you saying - that you'll put yourself between me and a pissed off orc?"

Wrathion closed that one-step gap. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Anduin looked up and found Wrathion's face inches from his own. Those sanguine orbs were staring at him, as if peering into his very soul. Anduin opened his mouth to say something, anything, and suddenly Wrathion's mouth was on his, and the sudden weight forced Anduin back, until he was laying flat with Wrathion between his legs.

Anduin somehow managed to push Wrathion off him somewhat. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you."

"Whatever that was, _that_ was not a kiss. It was more like a slobbering dog."

Wrathion pushed himself to his feet. "Well, excuse me for slobbering like a canine!"

"Are... are you mad?" Anduin tried and failed to keep the laugh out of his voice.

Wrathion's cheeks colored, making his dark skin even darker. "Shut up."

Anduin burst out laughing. Wrathion stood there, torn between fleeing and beating the human senseless. "What?" Wrathion asked, after Anduin had said something between bursts of laughter.

"I s-said, is t-that what you wanted? Me to kiss you?"

Wrathion, for the first time since Anduin had known him, looked upset. "No." he answered finally.

Anduin sobered quickly. "What was it, then?"

Wrathion's sanguine eyes turned dark, and he twisted his hands together, the first nervous gesture Anduin had seen him make. "I want to know what it's like to love."

Anduin studied Wrathion for a moment. "Physical or emotional?"

"There's a difference?"

"Most people don't think so, but there is. Emotional... that's a feeling you get when you... well, it's hard to explain." Anduin paused. "I love my father. When I see him, or hear him, I feel warm and safe. But... I've never felt the kind of love my father had for my mother."

Wrathion blinked. "And physical?"

"Well." Anduin felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "That's... sex."

"Sex?"

"Do I _really_ need to explain that?"

Wrathions expression said it all.

Anduin's blush deepened. "Sex is... sex is... when... well... when two people love each other very much, their bodies react and... why do I have to do this?"

"I won. Continue."

"Well," Anduin took a deep breath and felt heat rush to his cheeks. "I only know about it in theory. From what I've overhead. Or books."

"It's in books?"

Anduin, foolishly, began to hope Wrathion would stop pestering him about the subject. "Yes. Books."

Wrathion's sanguine eyes took on a thoughtful appearance. After a moment, he looked at Anduin. "Well? Continue."

"By the Light, you can't be serious!"

"I won." Wrathion reminded again.

Muttering, Anduin took another breath and felt his face grow warmer. "Well, for males, the reaction one gets is a stiffening of the... the..."

"Cock." Wrathion supplied.

"How do you even know that word?"

Wrathion just gave the blonde Prince a long look.

"Fine," Anduin half-growled, "a stiffening of the cock. An erection. You get hard. For the female, she gets... wet... down there."

"And?"

"Well, the male enters the female, obviously, and when the peak is reached, orgasm, the male releases his seed into the female."

Again, those sanguine eyes grew thoughtful. "And is this physical love always between male and female?"

"No, not always. But it's different for two males and two females."

"Obviously."

"If you knew that, don't ask me this stuff!" Anduin snapped, embarrassed.

"For two males, how does penetration work?"

Anduin made a choking sound. "I really hate you right now, Wrathion."

"You agreed to the bet."

Anduin sighed. "I don't know exactly _how_," he began, emphasizing his point, "but I assume one male is the dominant, the other is the submissive. If there's penetration, then the dominant's-"

"Cock."

"Stop saying that! Do you simply enjoy the word or something?"

"It has a certain ring to it."

"By the Light." Anduin scrubbed his face and covered his eyes with his hands. It seemed easier to talk to Wrathion that way. "The dominant male enters the submissive male."

"But males don't have a," Wrathion paused, "...hole... like females do."

"Right."

"So it goes... there? In that hole?"

Anduin made a non-committal noise.

"I see. Then the dominant must make an effort to make the submissive comfortable with the penetration. I would assume with oils and salves or such like?"

"I don't know!" Anduin cried, nearing desperation. "Why would you think I knew about any of this?!"

Wrathion fell silent.

When the silence passed for two minutes, then two minutes more, Anduin removed his hands and stared up at Wrathion.

The Black Prince wasn't looking at Anduin. Instead, he was staring at the wall, at the door to his room, with a thoughtful look on his face. His red eyes were far away, as though he were looking inward instead of what was in his sight. Anduin said nothing. He didn't move. He didn't want to break Wrathion's concentration, and so he stayed as still as he could and waited.

After what seemed like an hour, Wrathion finally turned to look at Anduin. His eyes seemed troubled, even nervous. His face betrayed none of his emotions. Still, Anduin waited quietly, as though he could tell Wrathion was gathering his thoughts. Wrathion took a deep breath, then said, "I think I understand what love is."

"You think?" Anduin asked quietly.

Wrathion's eyes flashed. "Yes. Love is an emotion that binds people together. You and your father. Your father and mother. It also binds humans and other sentient creatures to objects, though that kind of love seems strange. Still," Wrathion paused, "I believe I can honestly say I hate my father for what he's done, both to Azeroth and myself. I hate the Red Flight, for trying to control me. But... but I think I could have come to love Rheastrasza, who sacrificed her life for mine, had I gotten to know her. I love my guard, because they joined me for me, not because they were told to. And I love you, Anduin."

"Me?" Anduin said softly, surprised.

Wrathion's face flushed dark. "I love you, because you treated me like I was important. Not something to shield and protect, but as someone who could stand on his own and protect those who mattered to him. You taught me what a good leader is, and you taught me how to understand the feelings of others. You played with me, and you never made me feel like you were losing on purpose."

"Because I wasn't." Anduin said hotly.

Wrathion's lips twitched. "You're the only human who was treated _me_ like I'm human, and not a dragon. Especially not a dragon of the hated Black Flight. To you, I am Wrathion. Not a black dragon, not the Black Prince, just Wrathion. And I like that." Wrathion finished quietly.

Anduin stared. It was the only thing he could do, really, after a confession like that. "Wrathion, I..." Anduin paused, took a moment, then began again. "I like you. I really do like you. You just see me as Anduin Wrynn, not the Prince of Stormwind and I like that. But... I don't know if I love you. I haven't known you all that long - and the same goes for you. A couple of months at best. I don't know if I can give you the love you're looking for."

Wrathion's sanguine eyes grew dark. He said nothing, but Anduin felt the withdrawal. Neither wanted to lose his friend, but neither knew how to continue. Wrathion stepped back from Anduin, then aside, leaving a clear space for Anduin to leave the room. Wrathion didn't look at the blonde Prince, only closing his eyes as he heard Anduin finally move.

"But I want to try."

Wrathion whirled to face Anduin. The human was sitting up on the bed, but he hadn't moved. Anduin met Wrathion's eyes and said, with all sincerity, "I want to love you, too."

Wrathion began to smile, a soft one, with a bit of playfulness. "I'll make you say you love me tonight."

Anduin blinked. "How?"

Suddenly, Anduin regretted the question, because Wrathion was between his legs again. Only this time, the dragon was kneeling on the floor. Sanguine met blue as Wrathion said, "I'm going to fuck you."

Before Anduin could even question Wrathion, the dragon's hands had quickly opened Anduin's belt and pants and had delved inside. Anduin's words were cut off by his gasp for air as Wrathion's fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and slowly slid up to draw Anduin out. Any other protest was tossed right out as Wrathion's tongue touched the head of Anduin's cock, soon followed by the hot cavern of the dragon's mouth.

Anduin fell back on the bed and pressed his hands against his mouth, somewhat muffling his noises as heat pooled in his abdomen. He could feel his length growing harder in Wrathion's mouth, could feel the blood rushing through his veins as his body responded to Wrathion's tongue. Then, suddenly, his legs were free, his pants tossed somewhere on the floor. Wrathion's hands were at his thighs, pushing his legs further apart so the Black Prince could take him deeper into his mouth. Wrathion's nose touched the course thatch of hair between Anduin's legs, and then he drew back, only to repeat the action.

Anduin writhed, held in place by Wrathion's hands and effectively tethered by his own, desperately trying to muffle his cries. Wrathion dragged his tongue up the underside of Anduin's cock, swirled the head, then went back down, taking the human's length deep into his throat. On a whim, Wrathion hummed.

In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea, for Anduin had no control over his body, and no idea that he should give a warning to his lover that he was about to come. But as this didn't happen, Wrathion suddenly found his mouth full of a somewhat bitter-sweet fluid that soon began to choke him. And since Wrathion had no experience in swallowing, he jerked back quickly enough that some of Anduin's come spattered against his face. Not that Wrathion cared at the moment, as she spat out what was in his mouth and coughed harshly.

"A-are you okay?"

Wrathion looked up at Anduin at the weak-voiced question. Anduin's face was red, his blue eyes full of concern - and love, even if the boy himself wasn't aware of it. Wrathion wiped his mouth and his face with the sleeve of his coat. "I'm fine."

Wrathion rose and stripped out of his coat and tunic, revealing toned and muscled shoulders. A moment later, he removed his turban, allowing shoulder-length ebony hair to tumble free. His undershirt soon followed, revealing his chest and stomach.

When he turned to look at Anduin, he noted the human was studying him appreciatively. That thought warmed Wrathion's heart. Warmed another part of him, too. He moved to help Anduin out of the rest of his clothes, careful of the bandages. As Wrathion took a moment to admire Anduin's chest and stomach muscles, Anduin raised his hands to Wrathion's waist, working to untie the sash there.

"Huh?" Wrathion said, only not just aware Anduin had asked him a question.

"I said, how did you know how to do that? You've never done this before."

Suddenly, Anduin's neck became fascinating to the dragon.

"Wrathion."

A soft mumble, intelligible.

"_Wrathion_."

A little louder now. Anduin thought he heard something like "watched" in there.

"_Wrathion!_" Anduin said, showing temper now.

"I watched someone."

"What?"

Wrathion rose above Anduin, staring down into the human's blue eyes. "I. Watched. Someone."

Anduin pulled Wrathion's pants off and somehow managed not to look down. "Who?"

Again, evasive, Anduin shimmied out of his pants and settled his naked hips against Anduin's.

"_Who_ Wrathion?"

"...Your father."

Anduin felt his mouth drop open in shock. "You watched my father? With who?! Doing what?!"

Now Wrathion looked smug. "Doing what I did to you. On that Druid that was his constant shadow."

Anduin gaped. "Broll. You watched him and Broll have sex?"

"It looked more like wild animals, but yes."

"You voyeuristic, perverted bastard!"

Wrathion silenced Anduin with an admittedly better kiss than the first one. But it made so much sense now, Anduin mused as he and Wrathion set about exploring each other's bodies in an effort to figure out how would be dominant and who would be submissive, Varian's strange calmness when Broll was around; Broll's insistent use of 'Lo'Gosh', which now Anduin realized was a term of endearment; the way the two never really seemed to be apart, even though they never acted like lovers in the public eye. Yes, it made so much sense - his father and Broll Bearmantle were mates.

Just like Anduin and Wrathion.

Anduin gasped into Wrathion's latest kiss as he felt fingers brush against his anus. He squirmed as one long finger breached the tight muscle, whimpered as a second found its way inside him.

"Hurting you?" Anduin admitted. "And why am I the submissive?"

"I'm a dragon. I submit to no one." Wrathion drew back, and Anduin regretting saying anything because now he felt empty. "And I took advantage of your distraction and breached you first."

"It's not every day you find out your father is half of a homosexual relationship!"

"No," Wrathion agreed, inspecting a bottle that looked like a healing potion. "It isn't."

Anduin pulled himself further onto the bed and let Wrathion between his legs again. "So, which is he?"

Wrathion uncorked the potion with his teeth and spat the stopper to the floor. "Which is what?"

Anduin watched the red fluid dribble from the bottle to Wrathion's hand. "My father. You watched. Which is he?"

Wrathion's eyes sparked. His potion covered fingers slid along Anduin's thigh, then circled his hole before pressing in. "Well, you and he are quite alike, in that respect."

Anduin gasped as he felt Wrathion's fingers slide deeper inside him. "You mean he-"

"He's quite flexible, that Varian Wrynn. He does create quite the image, on his knees, black hair sticking to his face and shoulders, with that Night Elf behind him."

"Stop trying to get me off using my father." Anduin growled.

"You're quite right, Anduin." Wrathion said with a smile. "You should be thinking of me, and what I'll do to you. I do hope you're just as flexible, when you're completely healed, of course."

"Shut up and fuck me, 'Thion." Anduin snarled, finishing his sentence with a riled bite to Wrathion's lip.

Thrilled beyond words, Wrathion complied with his mate's demand. No more words, just actions. Wrathion removed his fingers from Anduin's passage, shushing the blonde with a rough kiss. He spared precious few minutes to smear the healing potion over his own achingly hard cock, then gripped Anduin's legs to spread them apart as gently as he could.

Wrathion pressed the head of his cock against Anduin's ass, going slow on purpose. Finally, he was fully sheathed in Anduin, and watched for signs of pain in Anduin's face. Those sapphire eyes showed no pain, and Anduin lifted his legs to hook them around Wrathion's waist, a silent plea. Wrathion began to move, slowly at first, enjoying the feel of Anduin's heat and skin around him. Anduin was enjoying it too, because he was trying to muffle his sounds by biting Wrathion's bicep. Then Wrathion began to move faster, and faster still, until the heat and pleasure built up into a crescendo neither boy could withstand any longer.

Anduin came first, after a hard strike to something inside him that drove out all thought. His muscles clamped down on Wrathion's cock, his own jumping between their sweat-slicked bodies, making lines of white on both dusky and pale skin. Wrathion's breath hitched at the sudden vice-like tightness and he came, filling Anduin with his seed. He braced himself above the human so he didn't completely collapse and crush Anduin beneath him.

Somehow, they came apart. Somehow, Wrathion stretched out beside Anduin, covering them with the sheet on his bed. Anduin curled into Wrathion, his head on the dragon's chest where he could listen to the slowing heartbeat. Anduin's hand rested limply on Wrathion's stomach. Wrathion twined their fingers together and wrapped his other arm around Anduin's shoulders.

"I love you, Wrathion." came the soft whisper in the darkness.

Wrathion grinned widely, but wisely kept his sarcastic comment to himself. Instead, he kissed Anduin's sweaty blonde hair and said, "I love you, too."

Somewhere, Wrathion wasn't sure when, the two had fallen asleep, holding fast to one another. Wrathion woke, unsure why, and raised his head, shifting his body protectively around Anduin, who still slept soundly.

The door to his chamber cracked open. Wrathion focused on it, prepared to murder his enemy. But it wasn't an enemy. It was one of his guards, her eyes full of worry as she poked her head in. The worry left her eyes when she saw Wrathion and Anduin laying together, and a small smile appeared on her lips when she realized what must have transpired. She bowed her head to Wrathion, then left, closing the door silently behind her.

That, too, was love, Wrathion decided. He tucked himself more firmly against Anduin and closed his eyes again. As he fell back to sleep, Wrathion felt Anduin's arm tighten around his waist, as if making sure Wrathion was staying put. Not that Wrathion had any intention of leaving. He was happy right where he was, close to the one person in all of Azeroth who meant the most to him.


End file.
